


Whipped Wrapped

by Kaname84, TyyTyy



Series: KanaTyy's First Work [11]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Christmas Smut, Fluff and Smut, KawaBoru - Freeform, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Boruto gets injured during on of his football games, but refuses to let it stop his Christmas spirit. In fact, Kawaki would say he had a little too much spirit, but he loved his husband all the same and enjoyed the playful banter. Pain and Gain one shot set after the final chapter but before the sequel.
Relationships: Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: KanaTyy's First Work [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646335
Kudos: 7





	Whipped Wrapped

Boruto looked to the stands and gazed over the crowd, searching for his family and his tall ass husband. They weren't too hard to find and he smiled as he waved from the football field. This was his last game before Christmas and he couldn't wait for it to be over. He still had some wrapping to do, but luckily the kids were still too young to know where to search for their presents. They were growing up so fast though and would be starting school in two years. It seemed like only yesterday that he and Kawaki had brought them home from the hospital. Now Sora and Kiki were already walking and talking, exploring the house and the backyard, making Kawaki and Boruto love them more and more every day.

His two precious babies waved back at him from the stands, Sora sitting on top of his husband's shoulders while Kiki was sitting on top of Naruto's. Himawari and Hinata hadn't been able to make it to the game but were watching it from his parent's home. The women had done some not so secret shopping and were making a feast for everyone to enjoy once the game was over. His team was up ten points and there was a mere seven seconds left on the clock, he was sure they would be victorious. Boruto's focus quickly went back to the game as he waited for the magic words, taking off as soon as they were spoken.

Two other receivers were hot on his tracks, having wised up enough to call the play, but this time Boruto knew the ball wouldn't be thrown to him. He was merely bait, and they fell for it. Everyone's attention was on the ball as it was passed to another receiver that took it straight in for a touchdown. No one saw what happened in that same moment, the two players from the opposing team losing their cool and illegally tackling Boruto. He was knocked into two different directions at once and one of his ankles paid the price as he was brought down by the bigger men. Curses were thrown as they got off of him and Boruto remained on the ground in pain, clenching his teeth.

Kawaki was always happily cheering Boruto on from the stands, right along with the kids and his other supporters. He admired his husband's athleticism and stamina, his strength and tenacity, but whenever he was ever hit too hard, Kawaki always got pissed off. The ref throwing a flag wasn't nearly enough to placate him as he stood on his feet and watched Boruto clutch at his leg. It wouldn't be the first time he suffered an injury, but anytime he did, Kawaki always hated it. He felt guilty. Boruto should never get hurt. He'd already suffered enough in his life.

The game didn't come to an end soon enough. Boruto was helped off the field, putting no weight on his ankle as he went. It had to be pretty bad for him not to try and walk it off. Kawaki just cursed and passed Sora over to Naruto, leaving him with both of the kids so he could go and assess the damage for himself. The staff recognized him easily and he was let into the back where a medical attendant was feeling the blond's ankle for any broken bones.

"Ow, ow, fuck! Go easy on me." Boruto winced, putting on a brave face once he saw his husband. "H-hey."

Kawaki was crossed between pissed and heartbroken at the sight of Boruto's pained but brave face. He only needed to cut a look to the medic to have him raising his hands in surrender, touching no further.

"Just a sprain, I'm sure. You'll need to keep off it for a couple of days, ice it, wrap it for support when you do begin walking."

"I'll take care of it," Kawaki told the man, waving his hand in a shooing motion until he backed off for good and Kawaki lifted Boruto up, supporting his weight easily. "Wanna hobble like this or did you get your ankle fucked so I could carry you off like some damsel in distress?"

"So you could carry me of course." The blond chuckled and then blushed when the raven moved to do so. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I can hobble. Just have to change and then we can go to my parents' house." He said, determined not to ruin the night with his injury.

"Don't push yourself. You know I'll fucking carry you across this whole damn field like it's nothing." Kawaki clicked his tongue and they began walking slowly together. "Maybe we should just head home. You need to rest, and you can't be up on that ankle."

Boruto grunted, brow slightly furrowed as his ankle throbbed. "I won't have to be up, I can just sit on the couch or something and watch the kids. Then I'll be under house arrest until I'm all healed up. Promise."

Kawaki huffed. "Fine, but you'll park your ass on the couch once we get there and you won't fucking move. Got it?"

"Got it." The blond gave him a smile, wishing he could get up on his toes and kiss him.

Soon, they had gathered at his parents' house and Kawaki had him settled on the couch, foot propped up under three different throw pillows. He was tucked into place with a thick blanket too and after Kawaki pressed a kiss to his forehead, Kiki and Sora came to kiss him too. Himawari made his suffering a little better by sneaking him a sample of the strawberry cheesecake she'd made special for him. His ankle was still throbbing and cold from being iced, but this wasn't the first time he'd had such an injury.

"Dinner's almost ready," Kawaki said to him, returning from the kitchen to kneel on the floor beside the couch. Kiki and Sora were playing with some of their toys on the floor in front of the fireplace. "Think you need something for the pain?"

"A kiss," Boruto replied instantly. "Maybe two."

"Like that's gonna do any good." Kawaki rolled his eyes but leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss anyway, lingering momentarily before giving him another, shorter, but just as soft and sweet. "That's all you're getting, asshole."

"Bastard." The blond whined and tried to bargain with him. "One more. It really hurts."

"That was two!" Kawaki argued, glaring at him, but he still leaned in and kissed him again, harder this time. "There. You happy yet?"

Boruto took hold of the raven's hand and held it against his cheek, smiling cheekily. "Yes. Love you."

Kawaki grunted but smiled as he said, "Love you too, asshole."

He refused to let Boruto leave the couch, and as unbelievable as it was, the entire family ended up seated on the floor all around the couch, having their dinner there. It was ridiculous and yet heartwarming. They were all laughing a lot, and after a while, the throbbing in Boruto's ankle wasn't so noticeable anymore. Dessert was a must after dinner, and after that, they all began exchanging gifts. The best part was watching the kids get to open theirs; they were always so excited.

Everyone was happy and pleased with the evening, only wishing that Boruto wouldn't have gotten hurt. Kawaki was attentive—he was always more attentive when Boruto was hurt in any way. He checked his ankle at least every half hour, iced it in a timely manner, repositioned his leg, and ensured he was warm all along. Boruto didn't want to be hurt, but it was admittingly nice to be tended to by his husband.

"Your parents want to keep the kids for the night. They said to tell you it has nothing to do with your ankle. They're lying," Kawaki told him as the hour grew late. It was time for them to head home.

"Well, this is the perfect time for us to wrap gifts and get them under the tree." Boruto laughed, intending to take them up on their offer. "Then I'll only have one set of eyes to worry about peeking where they have no business."

"Whatever. As if I'd care to peek." Kawaki turned up his nose with a scoff, hesitated, and then asked, "What did you get me?"

The blond couldn't contain his grin and was soon grabbing at the other man, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Oh, you know. Some of this and some of that. Then there's this one thing. Oh! And that other thing that I know you're going to love."

"I fucking hate you," Kawaki groaned and then slid his arms under him, lifting him from the couch carefully. "We're heading home!"

"Bye!" Boruto yelled before chuckling quietly at his husband. "I might be interested in a trade though, Ki. You tell me what you got and I'll tell you what I got. Deal?"

"Not a fucking chance." Kawaki got the door opened and carried him out into the cold. He was still bundled in the blanket—not a stolen blanket—but he shuddered at the cool night air anyway. "Shit, I should've warmed the car."

"It's okay, I'll share my blanket with you," Boruto promised as he snuggled closer to keep the cold air away as best he could.

"Don't be ridiculous, I meant for you." Kawaki just rolled his eyes as he reached the car and opened the passenger door, settling Boruto in carefully, mindful of his injured ankle. He made sure the blanket was tucked around him and then buckled the seatbelt before flicking his nose and leaning back to close the door. He ignored Boruto's amused huffing on his way around the car and hurried to get in and start the engine. "You're always the cold one, you know."

"Yeah, but you're not immune even if you're my body heater," Boruto said and pinched his arm in revenge.

"No, I'm cold too, but not as much as you." Kawaki shrugged and then got on the road. "Glad you didn't fuck up one of your arms or hands, you know I can't wrap presents for shit." Every year he tried and practiced, but he wasn't making progress. At all.

Boruto couldn't help smiling at his words and always enjoyed seeing him try his best. "I think your wrapping is cute. And besides, the way you arrange the presents around the tree is perfect, much better than when I do it. We're both good at decorating the tree though my favorite is and always will be that first one we did. Do you remember? Our first Christmas together in our first apartment, the tree wasn't huge or anything, or even littered with thousands of decorations . . . but it was still the best tree ever."

"I don't try to remember that time too often," Kawaki admitted quietly. "But yeah, I do remember it. Even though I was in a shitty place back then, you still managed to make Christmas special—and I wanted it to be special for you."

It had been a rough time and right after Christmas was when Kawaki had broken up with him, but Boruto didn't mind remembering. Every memory was a precious part of their love story and he held them all close to his heart. "It was a wonderful Christmas even if you wouldn't take the motorcycle." He chuckled lightly and reached over to grab his husband's free hand. "Every Christmas since then has been wonderful too, Ki, and so will this year's."

"Fucking soft ass," Kawaki muttered but peeked over at him with a smile and gave his hand a squeeze. "Thank you for putting up with my shit. Every Christmas with you is better than the last."

"Me, soft? Have you seen yourself lately?" Boruto laughed and turned his head so he could stare at his lover. "It's been so great . . you've been so great with our little family. I knew we would be happy together, but this is so much more than I ever imagined."

"I'm not soft. Shit." Kawaki muttered and then sighed. "Maybe a little softened around the edges or something. But that's it."

Boruto hummed, giving him a sweet smile. "Of course. Because you're my tough guy, aren't you?"

"Don't make me sick," Kawaki scoffed but gave his hand a squeeze. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ki." The blond giggled and couldn't contain how happy he was. It was cute whenever his husband got shy like this and he wished they weren't on the road, wanting to give the taller man some proper attention.

Kawaki removed his hand from Boruto's to lay it over his leg instead, kneading his thigh before shamelessly copping a feel. "Got yourself all fucked up, now we can't even play."

"Says who? I figure it would be alright as long as you're . . . on second thought, I don't think you can pull off being gentle." The shorter man taunted with a smirk.

"Definitely not," Kawaki huffed. "Guess you'll have to suck me off. A lot. Make it up to me."

That wasn't what the blond had expected to hear and he was surprised Kawaki didn't rise to the bait. "And what about me? I'm injured so I have to get you off all night?"

"Damn right." Kawaki grinned to himself. "It's a win-win."

"You bastard!" Boruto grumbled and pushed his hand away, pouting as he looked out the window even though he would never admit it. "We'll see about that."

"Hey, don't be such an asshole." Kawaki put his hand right back, rubbing between his legs purposely. "Gonna cry because I can't fuck your brains out? Gotta take care of that ankle, sorry."

"It's your job to fuck my brains out," Boruto told him and tried to remain indifferent. "You better play nice or else I'll have to tell Santa you were a naughty boy this year."

"First of all, I am Santa. Fuck with me and I'll turn your ass into my dick-sucking elf."

The blond fought off his laughter and kept a straight face. "Please, if anything I would be Mrs. Claus and you'd still be on the naughty list."

"Oh, shut up. You're as naughty as me… maybe more." They finally arrived at their home and parked in the garage. Kawaki came over and lifted him out of the car easily, carrying him as if he was pleased to do so. "By the way, even if you're Mrs. Clause, you're gonna be sucking my dick."

Boruto started nibbling at his jaw, determined to cause as much trouble as possible. "Says you."

"Boruto… don't be ridiculous. We both know you like sucking my dick more than I do, and that's saying something."

He had a point and it wasn't like Boruto was going to refuse, but he liked making Kawaki sweat. "Sure, sure. When I feel like it." He said and then began mouthing at his ear.

"Right, look at your horny ass, won't even let me get into the door." Kawaki laughed and then released Boruto's back to unlock and open the door. Boruto easily supported himself with his arms around Kawaki's neck, but he didn't have to for long. "Where do you want it?"

"Bedroom. Now." The blond purred and took a firm grip of those black locks.

The action dragged a growl out of Kawaki's throat, just like he hoped. "So demanding. Gonna stuff that fucking mouth and shut you up."

Christmas was starting early and Boruto couldn't be happier, shivering at the promise of the raven's words and his deep growl. "That's some big talk, Ki. Are you sure you're going to make good on it?"

Kawaki just clicked his tongue and carried him down the hallway. His features were hardened, that look on his face one Boruto knew well. Kawaki wanted to wreck him. The fact that he held his tongue only proved that he was irritated with himself and Boruto's injury. It was easy to imagine Kawaki having his way with him, and what he wanted to do, but it was also obvious that he'd be holding himself back. His eyes were narrowed further than usual, jaw tight, but when he reached their bed, he laid Boruto down with all the care in the world. Then he unwrapped the blanket from his feet and proceeded to check his ankle, touch nothing but gentle.

"We should ice it again." He felt guilty for wanting to put it off long enough to have some fun with Boruto, but he knew he couldn't be considered selfish when Boruto looked like he was willing to cut the foot off if it got in his way.

While his ankle was still in pain, the throb had dwindled down enough that the blond could focus on his husband. He wanted to spend some alone time with him and rile him up like no one else could. Given his condition, Boruto was able to tease him in a way he hadn't before, not even after the fire that had happened in the college library.

"We can ice it after," Boruto said and used his other leg to press his foot against the raven's groin. "Come here, hot stuff so I can give you some lovin'." He smiled mischievously and wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're so fucking bad." Kawaki grinned and tugged his shirt off, throwing it behind him to the floor. Then he stepped closer to the head of the bed, loosening his belt, undoing his fly. Boruto's mouth was soon watering. "Damn, I have a face, asshole."

"Mhmm." The blond hummed teasingly with no intention of looking up to meet his gaze.

"So fucking rude." He pushed his jeans and briefs down, revealing his cock which was nearly fully erect already. His hand wrapped around the base and stroked up to the tip slowly, lips curving upwards at the dazed look that took over Boruto's features, clouding his eyes too. "Damn, if I didn't know better… I'd say you look like you really wanna suck my dick."

"Hey, don't try to be slick just because I'm admiring what's mine." Boruto laughed, but moved his finger in a come hither motion. "You talked me into it though. Be thankful you're cute and I love you."

"Talked you into it, huh?" Kawaki rolled his eyes but continued to grin as he put his knee on the bed, moving the other across Boruto and settling close enough to smack him in the cheek with his cock. "Who's the fucking cute one?"

Against his will, Boruto's cheeks turned red and he captured the tip of his dick between his lips instead of mouthing off, unable to eat any longer.

"Look at you being a good boy," Kawaki snickered, letting him work his tongue around him momentarily before pressing his hips forward. "Get me good and wet. Better prepare yourself. I'm gonna fuck your throat raw."

It had been a good while since he last fucked his mouth and the promise of it had Boruto moaning around him, opening his jaw wider as he pressed the palm of his hand against his clothed erection. Kawaki was aware of him touching himself and also where that would lead and how quickly it would lead there, but this time, he said nothing. He just fed his cock to Boruto slowly at first, easing him into taking more and more of him, then pulling back and letting him suck on the tip before going back in.

Soon, he was ready to take a lot more and couldn't help himself. Not when Boruto was clawing at his hip and begging him wordlessly not to hold back. Boruto was able to swallow him whole and it always felt so fucking good. Kawaki groaned at the feeling of it, stilling for a few seconds after he was taken in completely. The first few thrusts after were considerably slow, but he didn't have it in him to keep that up. It felt too good to go faster, to be rougher, and Boruto wanted it anyway.

"You don't even fucking gag. Ridiculous." Kawaki gripped his hair tight and fucked into his throat as he pleased.

Boruto moaned freely even if the sound was muffled and he was going his best not to stroke himself, but he couldn't help grinding against his hand. The taste of his husband always made his head spin and he was greedy for more. Even after all this time, it never took Boruto long and Kawaki was sure he'd be ready to fall apart before him. He just continued to thrust into Boruto's throat, growling out filth that he knew would just work up his husband faster. They had presents to wrap after all. Drool began to drip down the blond's chin and his eyes rolled back in his head as the pleasure kept building, unable to stop it and cock twitching in his pants.

He wanted to come already, rutting faster against his hand and sucking harder, desperate to taste more of the raven on his tongue. Kawaki knew all of his tells. Knew when he got too engrossed in the moment, when he began to tremble slightly, when he couldn't bring himself to stop making all those delicious sounds. He was so close, and knowing he was just helped bring Kawaki closer too.

"So close, Boruto. You ready for it? Gonna swallow it all? You spit any out and I won't be happy."

He couldn't speak, but Boruto begged for it as much as he was able, not intending to waste a single drop. His cheeks were beautifully flushed, pupils blown wide. He looked and felt so good Kawaki's stomach was coiling. He was about to give him what he wanted.

"Fuck. You gonna come too, Boruto?" He asked as he slowed and then jerked his hips back so only the head was left in Boruto's mouth, a feeble attempt to prolong his impending orgasm.

The blond moved back a little to speak properly, lips brushing the head of his member while he gave in and stuck his hand in his pants. "Don't tease." He whined with a hoarse voice, blue eyes pleading. "Want it now."

Kawaki just huffed out a breathy, pleasured sound, and sank in to the hilt again, not bothering to hold off any longer. In only four powerful thrusts, he was coming, fisting Boruto's hair and pulling it purposely as he spilled down his throat. Boruto didn't care if it was fast and shameless. He eagerly gulped down his lover's release and continued to suck him, hand holding tight to his own cock as he came in his pants. He lingered for only a moment before pulling his cock from Boruto's mouth, the blond content to suck him dry. Boruto was red-faced, lips glossy and swollen, eyes hooded and cloudy, chin soaked in his drool. Perfectly wrecked and hadn't even been fucked.

"Damn, you're looking like a dick-sucking whore." Kawaki laughed and cradled his face in his hands, thumbs working circles against his jaw, knowing well how sore it likely was.

"Fuck you." Boruto snorted and closed his eyes as he enjoyed his husband's touch. "Ki, I want to have sex later."

"You're broken. Too bad." He smiled and continued to massage his jaw. "Didn't get it all out?"

"You bastard, you know I can't be satisfied unless . . ." He trailed and didn't continue, too embarrassed to admit what they both knew. It had been more than five days since they were last able to make love anyway, the raven shouldn't be denying him just because of his injury. "You can be gentle, can't you?"

Gentler than normal, sure, but Kawaki wasn't sure if he could be gentle enough. "I don't know," he sighed. "If nothing else, I'll make sure you're satisfied. Promise."

Boruto was going to hold him to that. "Okay, it's a promise then. Help me get cleaned up so we can wrap those presents?"

"Sure thing, needy little hubby." Kawaki playfully pinched his nose and then lifted him up to carry him into the bathroom.

After Boruto was cleaned to Kawaki's liking and dressed in one of his sets of Christmas pajamas, he was carried into the living room and set on the floor. Kawaki was calm and patient, and Boruto said nothing as he made sure to prop his foot, making sure he was completely comfortable. He got an ice pack for it and even made them both a cup of hot cocoa before bringing out all the unwrapped gifts and everything they needed to wrap them.

When he finally settled on the floor next to Boruto, he was almost smiling, looking ridiculously soft. He thought he wasn't soft, but he so was.

"Why are you grinning at me like you're plotting something evil?"

"Who? Me? I would never." The blond giggled heerfully before taking a few sips of cocoa. "Mm, that hits the spot. I knew I married you for your hot chocolate skills."

"Yeah right. You married me for my dick."

Boruto almost choked on his next sip, soon laughing again and waving his hand in the air. "Well, it certainly wasn't for your sense of humor."

"Of course not. It was for my dick, as I said." Kawaki reached over and grabbed one of the gifts, a babydoll that Kiki had seen on a commercial and asked for. He handed it to Boruto and then rolled out some wrapping paper.

"You are a dick so I don't really see the difference." The shorter man smirked before placing the doll on top of the paper, fingers measuring the length and then he pointed to the right spot. "Cut here."

Kawaki lined the scissors up and cut a straight line where designated and then collected the tape while Boruto began folding the paper around the gift. "See what I mean, you always got dick on the brain," he said and cut off a piece of tape and smoothed it over Boruto's lips. "Ah, now we're talking. Keep those cute lips sealed unless they're split around my dick."

"Mhm!" Boruto narrowed his blues eyes at him, but didn't take the piece of tape off until he was finished wrapping the doll. "Smartass, keep it up and you'll be the next thing to get wrapped." He threatened and held up a roll of wrapping paper menacingly.

"I'd love to see your small ass try it," Kawaki laughed, grey eyes soft as he leaned into him and pushed his forehead to the blond's. "Asshole… I love you."

The blond suddenly felt like his husband was pulling the moves on him, unable to prevent himself from blushing and dropped the paper in favor of wrapping his arms around the raven's neck. "I love you more."

"Not a chance," Kawaki chuckled and carefully pulled Boruto into his lap, wrapping him in his arms and kissing his cheek. "We're never gonna get these shits under the tree."

"Not at this rate we won't, stop distracting me with your sexy ass." He smiled and started giving his lover kisses of his own, peppering them all over his face and lips. He really loved him more than anything else in the world.

"Don't start thinking about my sexy ass, you're injured," Kawaki reminded him and then reached for the next gift. "I don't know how we're gonna pull this off, but you have to work from here."

Boruto giggled and let go of him to get back to work, but he was perfectly content to stay right where he was. "Watch these mad skills, Ki, I got this."

"Well, you are a professional." Kawaki shrugged, his amusement keeping a smile on his face. "Maybe I'll just have to make it hard for you." He let his hands wander over his abs and up to his chest.

His touch made Boruto take in a shaky breath, but he wouldn't let his lover see that he was a little rattled by his challenge. "You know all about being hard so I bet, but nothing is stopping me from getting the presents wrapped tonight."

"Oh, you got that right." He snorted. "We're not leaving this spot until they're all wrapped up." But he still wasn't going to make it easy for Boruto. He continued to allow his hands to roam, fingertips brushing over his nipples through his shirt after a few seconds longer. Then he dared to pinch them. "Oops. Didn't mean to do that."

The shorter man's thighs clenched and he gasped, tossing a glare over his shoulder afterwards. "The nerve, honestly." He even tried to lie about it.

"Got plenty," Kawaki assured him and slipped his left hand under his shirt to feel his skin directly while he reached for the nearest gift. It was a blue remote-controlled car that Sora had spotted in the store one day and mentioned he really liked. Kawaki had gone back the next day to buy it for him. "Gotta say, Boruto, this car is nicer than yours."

"Of course it is, we only get the best for our babies." The blond smiled as he measured and cut the wrapping paper, trying to ignore his husband's warm hand and teasing fingers. "Where'd you put the tape, Ki?"

Kawaki handed him the car and then grabbed the tape, putting it on top of his head as he leaned forward. He rested his chin on his shoulder and watched him wrap the car up effortlessly. Then he passed off the tape, unwilling to remove his left hand from Boruto's body.

"I'm out of order, sorry."

"Not for me, you're not. I get exclusive access whenever and wherever I want." He said matter of factly and turned his head for a second to press a kiss to the raven's cheek.

"Mm. Yeah, maybe so." Kawaki smiled, perfectly content as they were.

They were always more affectionate during the holidays, and each year it seemed to become more and more. Kawaki couldn't have been happier. He loved Boruto and their kids, he loved having so many special moments with them. Christmas always made him more emotional, and he still feared he was messing up all the time, but he always had Boruto to assure him that wasn't the case.

This would be one more Christmas together for them, but Kawaki found that he was already looking forward to all the rest he was able to share with his family for the rest of his life.


End file.
